


Gravity Falls: My Demon, My Brother

by eltigre221



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Dipper and Mabel!, Consensual Sex, Cuddles, Demon Ford AU, Demon!Ford, I love/hate Tumblr, M/M, Mullet!Stan, Other Gravity Falls Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltigre221/pseuds/eltigre221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford made a deal with the devil, but no soul was due, instead he became the devil. But is it really such a bad thing when he has Stanley and all the time in the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Tumblr for getting me into Stancest, because of it, now I've got a bunch of GF fanfic ideas, and I wanna write them. First Hidashi now Stancest, agh! it's so hard to choose. :(  
> But on another and more important note. The creator of Demon! Ford AU, is http://stanleystash.tumblr.com/ it's their AU.
> 
> I hope you like it Stanleystash.

**Prelude**

**A Letter**

Stanley Pines panted softly as he made his way through the freezing cold Oregon woods and towards his brother’s house. He’d been sent a post card to come immediately a week ago. He would’ve been there sooner, but he had to shake Rico and his goons off his tail to make sure they couldn’t follow him to Oregon. Soon enough he came upon his brother’s home, it was a shabby little shack, but it was a better place to live than in the back of his car for the last ten years.

 Stan took off his hood and walked up to the front door, he was about to knock but paused, “You haven’t see him in ten years; it’s okay. He’s Ford, he won’t bite.” Stan smiled to himself and finally gathered up the nerve to knock on the door.

The door flung open, and Stanley was shocked at what he saw, it wasn’t the crossbow aimed at his face, nor the view of his heavily disheveled/nearly crazy brother at the door. It was Ford’s right eye; it was completely blue, with only a slit black pupil. It was a stark contrast to his hazel colored left eye. Ford grabbed the back of his jacket when he realize who was at his door and quickly shined a light in Stan’s eyes.

He almost got angry at Ford, but instead asked. “What happened to your eye?” He asked, no real filter, but he was too curious about the glowing baby blue eye.

Ford ignored the question for a moment as he pulled Stanley inside. “There isn’t time to explain,” he said finally after slowly, almost reluctantly letting Stanley’s hood go. “Come inside,” Ford said, walking into his dark home.

Stan was nervous, but soon followed his brother inside his home. He remembered a time when he’d follow Stanford anywhere, without a moment of hesitation. He didn’t know what was different this time, but he still followed his brother. He had a hard time navigating around in the dark, but he didn’t voice his complaints just yet.

“Listen I’ve made huge mistakes.” Ford told him, and turned the head of a plastic skeleton around so it wasn’t looking at him.

“Hey listen, whatever it is we can talk about it,” Stan tried to reason with his twin, placing a calming hand on his shoulder. He almost flinched at how hot his brother felt beneath his hand and through his clothes. But after being in the cold for so long, the warmth was almost nice, if it didn’t worry Stan more about what had happened to his brother.

“It’s not that simple Stanley.” Ford stated, holding a red book close, and not looking at his brother. “I don’t even know who I can trust anymore.”

“Well,” Stanley paused, worried about saying the wrong thing to his very stressed out brother. “You called me, didn’t ya,” he tried to say, still feeling nervous.

Ford glanced back at Stan, his blue eye shimmering in the dull lighting of the house. It seemed as if he was studying his twin almost, before fully turning around and placing a very warm hand on his brother’s cold shoulder. The heat was intense; he could feel it through his jacket and shirt, and Stan shuddered pleasantly from the warmth. He tried to reason with himself that it was just Ford being stressed or something that might be logical, but he wasn’t sure.

“I have something I want to show you. Something you won’t believe,” Ford told him, his one hand still on his brother’s shoulder.

Stan only partially rolled his eyes, “Look I’ve been all around the world, whatever it is I’ll understand.”

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

Stan stared blankly at the massive triangle his brother had built in his basement. He had no idea what the heck this thing one, or even what it could do. Not only that, but he was amazed as well, heck he’s always known Ford was smart, but this was so much bigger than anything he’s ever thought Ford could ever do. Guess it goes to show, he’s underestimated his brother a whole lot, as he looked at this thing.

“This is a trans-universal gateway,” Ford began to explain, but Stanley didn’t really hear him. He was getting distracted by his brother’s scent as he entered his personal bubble of space. He was also distracted by the unblinking glowing blue eye, it was just so mesmerizing.

However he was able to catch the last of his brother’s words, about sailing, the journal, and sending him away. It snapped him back to reality and out of his thoughts of the changes that have happened to his brother. “You’re just gonna send me away? I come all this way and you’re just gonna throw me out of your life again?!” Stanley demanded, quickly getting angry at his twin.

“Stanley, you have to leave, you don’t know what I’m up against, what I’ve been through. You don’t even know what’s happening to me right now!” Ford shouted at his twin. And tried to back away from Stanley, as if afraid he was going to hurt him if he got too close.

“No, you don’t understand what I’ve been through.” He argued back. “I have been to prison in three different countries. I once had to chew my way out of the trunk of a car just to make sure I’d live to see the next day!” He shouted, not noticing Ford’s left eye was starting to gain a blue tint to it, and the pupil was changing as well.

“You think you’ve got problems? I’m living out of my car Stanford!” Stanley shouted at his twin, walking up and poking him in the chest.

He was about to go off about his brother’s house when suddenly he was tackled to the ground, the book flew out of his hands and laid forgotten on the stone floor. Ford’s hands and body pinned him down with ease, one hand held Stan’s wrists in place above his head, while his body was pinning the rest of his twin down to the cold hard floor.

Stan twisted and used all of his strength but he couldn’t get his brother to budge an inch off of him. He turned his head up and was ready to curse at his twin, but the words died on his lips when he finally got a look at his brother’s eyes. His new set of bright, glowing, baby blue eyes with slit black pupils.

“Maybe you’re right,” Ford whispered, but it seemed as if he shouted in the nearly silent basement. He blinked both his eyes, for what seemed like the first time, and Stan couldn’t help but feel a bit unnerved by that thought. “We should stay here, at my home. I can look after you.” He smiled softly.

Stan licked his lips and tried to speak up, but was quickly silenced by his brother’s lips meeting his own. Stanley was shocked, he couldn’t wrap his head around it for a few minutes, his brother, twin brother, was kissing him. And when his brother’s new serpentine tongue slipped inside and ran over his teeth and the roof of his mouth, Stan let out an involuntary whimper. He didn’t know if it was because he was enjoying the kiss or because of the heated serpentine tongue that was moving around in his mouth.

As soon as Ford moved away, Stanley gasped for the breath he couldn’t get while being kissed by his brother. He looked up and saw his brother was smiling brighter now, toothy and wide, and unnaturally white from before. “And you can look after me Stanley.” Ford finished in a rumbling murmur.

Stanley gulped, worried about what that would entail, and to think this all started because his brother sent him a letter asking for help.


	2. First Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their near their first year anniversary! ^^

**Chapter 1**

**First Year**

Stan groaned softly as he finally awoke to start the day. Last night had been incredible, even if his ass hurt a little in the morning. But that didn’t matter, he still enjoyed the feeling of being loved and cared for by his brother, even if over the past year he had to get used to the domineering part of his now demon twin. After stretching and sitting up, Stan smiled as he felt the familiar weight of his gold collared necklace. The ruby was dangling from the normal gold chain that was attached to his collar necklace.

Stan smiled as he dressed in a clean white shirt, blue pants, and his usual ratty rust red winter jacket. Ford normally liked it when he just wore his jacket and the gold jewelry he’d get for him, but if Stan wanted to get what he wanted today, he had to play this right. Tomorrow was going to be their one year anniversary when he first came to Gravity Falls, and when they first got together.

Stan smiled and made his way into the kitchen for a quick breakfast of toast and coffee, before heading down to the basement. It was just past ten, so his brother shouldn’t be too into his current project or invention, hopefully.

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

After his quick breakfast Stan made his way down to the basement where Ford was busy writing something down in his newest journal. Stan had originally tried to convince him to get the two he had hidden back, but Ford disagreed. He wanted to start fresh with his first journal, and make new ones for the immense knowledge he had gained when he became a demon.

His twin was wearing his new standard baby blue button-up long sleeved shirt, white lab coat over his shirt, black pants, and black boots. Stan smiled softly, seeing his brother working hard was always a nice sight to see, but it was also the reason he was down there.

“Ford,” Stan breathe out, closing the short distance between the two of them. He wrapped his arms around his brother’s from behind, and placed his chin on Ford’s shoulder. “What cha workin’ on Poindexter?”

Ford quickly covered his work, and looked over at his brother, bright baby blue eyes seemed to be analyzing him. “Nothing that you need to worry about Stanley. Now what did you come down here for? I didn’t think you’d wake up for another hour at least.”

Stan ignored his brother’s remark about him not needing to worry, and started to massage his shoulders and neck. A skill he picked up while living on the road and it was very nice to do to help his brother unwind now and then. The best way though was a blowjob while his twin was working.

“I just wanna ask ya something,” he said calmly and continued to rub his brother’s warm shoulders.

“Then ask,” Ford partially snapped. He wanted to get back to his work, but Stan’s hands were distracting him.

“I wanna work. I wanna do something other than just waiting for you to finish your work and our bouts of sex in-between then. I want to talk to people, I don’t like being alone all the time Stanford.” Lee told him, still rubbing his shoulders. “Please, please can I get a job? I don’t wanna do nothing all day.”

Ford let out a low rumble, whether it was from the pleasure of being massaged by Stan or because he didn’t like what Stan wanted, the longer haired twin didn’t know. He just continued his ministrations. “Tomorrow’s our one year anniversary; it can be a gift to me. And in return you can do that thing you’ve wanted to do to me for a long while.”

Ford moved his head back to get a good look at his brother’s face. A small teasing smirk could be seen, but Stan tried his best to ignore it. “And what thing would that be Stanley?” He purred.

“You know, my nipples, my ears,” there was a pause, Stanley licked his lips and leaned down to breath in Ford’s ear. “My cock, you wanna pierce them all, and decorate them with the gold and rubies you’ve gotten for me. You can have five, the nipples count as one, so long as I can get a job and meet people.”

Ford rumbled deep in his chest. “And what makes you think I’ll let you get a job when I can build and sell inventions, and ensure we’re financially well?”

Stan continued his massaging, even though his hands were getting tired. He had been a bit prepared for this. “Because it never hurts to make more income, and I like being around people Sixer, even if you don’t.”

Ford finally closed the book in front of him and stood; he wrapped his arms tightly around Stan and looked him in the eyes. “Now what makes this time different from the other times you’ve asked me Stanley?”

“Because I’m not asking while we’re having sex so you can distract me, I’m asking while aware, so if you say yes, you can’t back out.” Stan tried to reason, but it was getting a little hard with the way his brother was looking at him and he could feel the intense heat radiating off his brother.

Ford hummed deeply in his chest, before finally making his decision. “Alright, you can get a job, but I have one condition.”

Stan dry swallowed and whispered, “What’s the condition Sixer?”

“The job has to be something where you don’t have to leave the house.” Ford smirked, thinking he had won. Stan was upset, and was about to voice this, but was stopped by a heated kiss. He moaned and soon his eyes slid shut. If there was one thing Ford was good at, it was distracting Stan from saying something the demon didn’t want to hear.

Stan soon lost all his clothes and Ford had already discarded his boots and pants. Since they more often than not ended up without their clothes on, the two almost always went commando to save time. Not much of a point to wearing underwear if it was gonna end up off with the way they went at it.

Stan was placed on the ground and soon felt his brother’s teeth marking his skin, his shoulders, chest, and a few little spots on his neck. He moaned as these ministrations continued, Ford’s hot hands and mouth were just so addicting.

Stan tried reaching up to give pleasure in return, but was met with a deep and almost threatening growl. He lowered his hands back down, knowing that Ford didn’t want that. He whimpered as a familiar heated serpentine tongue started to lick his chest and slowly made its way down to his navel and even further south where the true prize was.

Stanley moaned loudly as his brother’s hot breath ghosted over his now aching arousal, he whined and whimpered as the blue eyed demon licked and sucked gently on the head of his member. Ford smirked and left his brother’s member soon for a much better part, that tight ring of muscle that was waiting for him to enter.

He grinned when he saw that Stan was still stretched from their fun last night. He was already well aroused by now; Stan’s massage had been a nice ‘warm up’ for the main event. Aligning himself up with Stan’s tight entrance, the demon loomed over his brother, and thrust inside. His ridged cock already slick, making it much easier on his brother and Ford as he began fucking his twin for the first time today.

Stanley moaned happily, a few small tears of pleasure started to pool in the corners of his eyes as his brother started to rhythmically thrust in and out of his body. His moans increased in volume once his brother found his prostate. They continued their session for about two hours before finally letting up, so Stanley could eat lunch, and Ford could get back to work on his current project.

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

After an hour, Stan made and finished his lunch, he decided to think of a possible job he could do at the house. That would also allow him to meet new people almost daily, aside from maybe some future employees to do extra work, along with making a good amount of money. Stan sighed and decided to just flip through some old pamphlets he had let gather up in his car. As he was going through them, he came across one that interested him.

It was an old pamphlet map of the tourist attractions in Oregon. Looking over the information, Stan grinned; he found the perfect job that met both his wants and Fords! Now all he had to do was convince his brother to let him turn a part of their home into a Tourist Trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the sex scene was okay.


	3. A Handyman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Ford agreed to let Stan hire his first employee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I post 2 chapters at a time, but I wanted to give everyone something to enjoy before we're all nearly killed tonight with the new episode.

**Chapter 2**

**A Handyman**

Stanley grinned as the final tourist group for the day just left; it had been a long last day of summer vacation for him, and now it was time to relax. Normally he and Ford would have a nice quick session between tours, but with it being practically the last day of the summer, there was hardly any time to have fun today. One tour just came coming in right after another, it was very tiring, he needed to talk to his brother about hiring someone to work and fix things around here that they didn’t have the time to do.

Well Ford could fix it, but he’d rather go over all the information about the multiverses that he’s been learning about rather than fix some of the problems in the house. So heading over to their bedroom, well one of their bedrooms, Stan decided to dress up for tonight. Ford’s been waiting all day, actually he’s been waiting a little longer than that and it’s been hell on the demon’s libido. So Stan was going to give his surprisingly patient brother a very good treat tonight.

Grinning to himself Stan went to work on making tonight especially kinky for Ford. And even more enjoyable for the former grifter.

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

Stanford grunted as he finally ascended the stairs to the gift shop. Stan had told him to wait until tonight, after every last tour had ended and he closed up shop. They really needed to hire someone so they could have fun quicker at times like this.

But once he arrived at the vending machine door, they had covered the basement door on Stan’s insistence. He was surprised to see the trail of candles waiting for him. The demon was confused and decided to see where they lead, his presence changing the color of the flames from yellow to blue.

The candles slowly showed Ford that he was heading towards his and Stan’s shared bedroom. Smirking, the demon wondered what his twin had in store for him tonight. However when he opened the bedroom door, Stanford had to force himself to stay still and completely drink in the sight before him.

Stanley was lying stretched out on the bed, wearing a pair of red lace leggings attached to red lace panties, the only articles of clothing were practically see-through. But that wasn’t all that his twin was wearing, he also had on a whip cream bra, with chocolate sauce decorating it, as well as two strawberries where Stan’s nipples would be.

That wasn’t even taking into account the gold and jewels his brother was wearing. The gold collar and red ruby chain were ever present, but Stanley had put on three matching arm bands decorated with sapphires, gold and sapphire earrings, and to top it all off his brother was sporting a delicious looking blush, only highlighting his lidded hazel eyes.

“I was wondering when you would come up,” Stan breathily whispered.

Ford was still trying his hardest not to just jump onto the bed and ravish his brother all night long. “W-what’s all this,” the demon asked.

Stanley smiled oh so prettily at the demon when he spoke his next words. “I just wanted to give you a reward for being so patient today. So I decided to try a few minor kinks, and try on a new outfit for you.”

Ford twitched, still trying to remain somewhat in control as he stalked over to his waiting twin. When he arrived at the bed, Ford didn’t know which part to attack first, but decided it was best to start with that delicious mouth.

Stanley moaned as Ford kissed him and climbed onto the bed. Their tongues dancing together in a sweet and intense passion. Ford’s hands roaming around the delicious body beneath him, careful not to disturb whip cream bra just yet.

Taking his lips off his twin, Ford smirked down, noticing the blush had gotten bigger now. Moving his head away from his brother’s face, Ford went down and grabbed one of the strawberries and moved his head back over atop of Stan’s.

Stan smiled as the two of them ate the fruit together and moved into another make out session. Only continued after Ford grabbed the other red fruit to share with his twin. Once their little session was done, Ford moved his hot serpentine tongue over to the waiting bra.

He licked and sucked, taking the white substance into his mouth, and thoroughly cleaning his brother’s chest before biting into the skin, remarking his territory. Stanley whimpered and moaned as his twin continued to mark his skin.

This is how their night continued. Ford marking Stan up and fucking him into the bed for several hours, until his longer haired twin was completely spent. They stayed together throughout the night cuddling each other and just enjoying being in the other’s presence.

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

The next day, Stan was completely sore from last night, but it was completely worth it. Ford was still lying next to him, which was a nice treat. Smiling to himself Stan leaned over and kissed his brother awake.

Ford rumbled deep in his chest and smiled down at his twin, it had been 15 years since they got together, and since Ford made that final, if annoying deal, with Bill to keep Stanley young and eternal. “And how did you sleep?” Ford purred.

“I slept great, I had you next to me,” Stan smiled. He was feeling a bit sappy from their fun last night.

Ford purred, “It’s nice to see you being a bit sappy. Now, was there anything you wanted?”

Stan smiled all dopily and nodded sleepily. “Yeah, I want to hire a handyman, someone who can fix the stuff we don’t have time for. Means less time working on the house and shack, and more time together.”

Ford was quiet for a moment, taking one of his too hot hands and stroking his brother’s back. “Hmm, very well, but this means I’ll have to keep a spell on you to make it seem as if you’re aging. To keep whomever you hire from getting suspicious.”

Stan smiled, “I can live with that. Now I wanna cuddle.” The longer haired twin smiled gently and just cuddled up to the stronger and hotter chest he was facing.

Ford smiled down and continued to run his hand down his twin’s back and closed his eyes in bliss, simply enjoying spending time with his brother.

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

It took another five years before Stan found the perfect handyman, most of the ones before were horrible and completely incompetent. In all honestly when he hired the 12 year old child, he didn’t expect him to be the perfect helper. He even threw away all the gifts that get sent to him by Bill, pretty much putting little Soos in Ford’s good graces as well as his own.

Now all he needed was one more person to work the cash register on occasion and he’d be set. And both he and Ford could have even more fun together when not working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope the chapter was good, and I would seriously be happy if someone made a comic or pic of this chapter! Well until another 2 new chapters, later people and hopefully we'll all be 'alive' after tonight!


	4. Cashiers and Chocolates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, but here's the newest chapter! ^^ I hope it's good enough :)

**Chapter 3**

**Cashiers and Chocolates**

It had been five years after Stan hired Soos that he tried to get Ford to agree for another employee to be hired. Sure Soos knew about the two of them, since they were caught making out at one point, with Stan’s disguise off. He didn’t care, all he said was that, now it feels like he’s got two amazing dads. Stan had felt touched at that, Ford didn’t really feel much for the sentiment. Still Soos had kept their secret and still worked at the shack, even if he wasn’t getting paid much. But back to the subject at hand.

Ford didn’t want anyone else in the shack other than the two of them and Soos. So now four years after Stan asked for a new employee, the shack had grown very popular, but had some stiff competition against the other ‘magical’ tourist trap in town. The ever annoying ‘Tent of Telepathy’ ugh, they were taking away tourists from the Mystery Shack.

Things were looking up, but still Stan wanted another person around to help at the shack. As he was counting the cash from the most recent group of tourists, he overheard Manly Dan outside talking to a girl, from the looks of it, probably his daughter.

“No buts young lady, you’re going up there this weekend.” Dan told his 15 year old daughter.

“Why,” she demanded.

“I don’t want you hanging out with those teenage friends of yours all summer. You’d never get anything productive done.” He state as he continued to chop down the tree he was working on near the window of the shack.

“But I don’t wanna work at the logging camp; it’s seriously creepy up there.” She told her dad. “Do you honestly want me cutting down trees all summer?” She asked.

“Fine, you can stay if you find a job by tomorrow Wendy,” he told her.

“What, but I’ve already been fired by almost all the places hiring in Gravity Falls.” She complained to her father who had stopped chopping the tree.

“Sorry sweetie, but that’s your problem. It’s either get a job by tomorrow, or you’ll be spending time at your cousins logging camp.” He told her before taking the tree and putting it on the truck bed. Wendy sighed and walked away.

Stan stared at the retreating figure of the girl and groaned, “Ford is gonna kill me for doing this.” He muttered before going to make the proper sign.

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

The next day, Wendy Corduroy became the newest member of the Mystery Shack. She worked the cash register every other day, and also boosted up the prices when ordered to. Other than that, he didn’t have her work much, which was perfect for both of them, now to keep Ford out of the loop just a little while longer.

“Hey Mr. Pines, another one came in.” Soos informed Stan, showing him the newest ‘gift’ from Bill, it was surprisingly a box of chocolates and wine.

“Hmm, I think I’ll take these off your hands, and if anything else comes you know what to do with it.” Stan told his favorite employee, grabbing the chocolates and wine from the man-child.

“You got it Mr. Pines,” Soos smiled and went back to cleaning the shack.

Stan smiled down at the gifts he’d gotten and was more than ready to enjoy them. Smelling the chocolates first, he had to make sure there wasn’t anything bad in them. Not noticing anything wrong with them. He started to eat the chocolates, not noticing just how hot he was getting from eating them. He wrote it off as the sugar reacting in his body.

He only wrote it off more as he drank the incredibly delicious and sweet wine. That triangle might be an ass, but he sure knew how to make good chocolate and wine. By the time he was half-way through the wine, and nearly done with the chocolate, Ford had arrived and noticed what was going on with his twin.

Soos had told him about the chocolates and wine, and at seeing the massive tent in his brother’s shorts. It was kinda obvious that the wine and chocolates were aphrodisiacs. He’d tell Stan not to accept the food gifts from Bill, after helping his brother out with that tent in his shorts.

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

It took a few minutes to get Stan into the bedroom, but it was completely worth it to strip his twin down and throw him onto the bed, soaking up the scene of a hot and sweaty Stan whimpering and writhing. Begging with his body to be touched and loved.

Smirking to himself, Ford stripped down and crawled slowly over to his incredibly horny twin. He slowly stroked Stan’s side, enjoying the whimpers and moans coming out of his mouth. Deciding to play a little with his horny brother, he was gonna get a bit of revenge for hiring someone without telling him first. Or rather against his wishes, he told Stan no, but his brother didn’t listen. It was time to punish his naughty twin.

Grabbing some flexible rope he kept in the bedroom for their more kinky sessions, the demon quickly tied up his twin’s wrists and completely changed their positions. Ford was now sitting back against the headboard and placed his brother on his lap, ass in the air slightly.

“You’ve been very naughty Stanley,” Ford stated.

“W-w-what d-did I d-do?” He asked in a stutter, finding it hard to concentrate through the powerful aphrodisiac.

“You accepted a gift from Bill for one,” he stated calmly. “And secondly, you hired that redhead behind my back.”

Stanley gulped, knowing that he was in trouble now. It was one thing to accept a gift from that demented corn chip, but to do something behind Ford’s back, that was another matter entirely. “I-I-I w-w-wanted t-to d-do s-something f-for h-her s-so sh-she w-wouldn’t h-have t-to,” Stan tried to explain, but was cut off by a heavy smack to his ass. Stan let out a yelp of shock from the sudden blow.

“It doesn’t matter why you did it Stanley, you still did it. Now it’s time for you to be punished you knucklehead.” Ford smirked and raised his hand high and brought it down on the waiting ass. He struck twenty times, counting each one and loving how his brother’s ass turned into a lovely shade of red after each strike. After the twenty strikes, Ford changed their positions once more.

Now the demon was preparing his twin, whom was face down on the mattress, ass still red from the spanking he’d just gotten. Ford smirked as he grabbed the lube from the nightstand and slicked up his fingers. He started with two and made his way up to six, he even made Stan come just from fucking him with his fingers.

And surprisingly his twin wasn’t even softening after that. Normally he has to put a cock ring on Stan to make sure he wouldn’t come right away when he wanted to go at it for a really long time. It probably had to do with the aphrodisiacs he ingested earlier. Smirking at how strong Bill made those treats, Ford soon entered the horny little slut beneath him and took him long and hard.

He actually got Stan to come at least four more times before the longer haired twin was finally spent, while Ford himself had come three times. He’d changed their positions each time Stan came, making all the more fun for the demon twin.

Once Stan was spent, Ford debated on staying with him or going back down to his lap and work on his most recent invention. Looking down at his twin cuddling up to his always too hot body he decided against it and stayed with Stan as he slept.

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

The next day, Stan was completely content to just lie in bed, but he had to get up and get to work. Shifting slightly he felt the ever familiar warmth of his twin holding him close. “Am I in trouble?” Stan asked sleepily.

Ford was quiet as he took a breath but soon answered. “You’re not in trouble anymore, but no more accepting food gifts from Bill. He might slip a love potion in them next time instead of just an aphrodisiac.”

“What about Wendy?” He asked, nuzzling the warm chest, still not wanting to get up just yet.

Ford was quiet again before speaking. “She can stay; more help around the shack will be fine, so long as she doesn’t find out about us.”

Stan nodded and soon shifted, he needed to get up and start working, and Ford needed to get downstairs before the first tour arrived for the day.

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

Wendy ended up becoming their summer employee, much to her own happiness since it meant she wouldn’t have to go to her cousin’s logging camp. She hasn’t found out about Stan and Ford, but things can change. Now two years after they hired her, it was the summer of 2012, and the brothers would be getting a visit from their great niece and nephew.

Normally they wouldn’t want kids or anyone else in their family, anywhere near the dangerous strangeness of the town, but since Bill has been dormant for a while they both assumed it would be okay for them to come.

Oh how little the brothers knew that once these twins came to Gravity Falls, everything would change.


	5. Gnomes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's an extra chapter for everyone who's been so patient :) I hope it's good.

**Chapter 4**

**Gnomes**

Stan grinned as he let Shermy’s grandkids into the shack; he’d been worried that the kids might not like him, or Ford, but judging from how they act around each other, it was almost like having miniature versions of himself and his brother around. So he figured they’d get along well with him, Soos, and Wendy, and maybe even Ford, if he could get the demon upstairs long enough to meet the kids.

The kids had settled in nicely, Mabel already decorated her side of the attic bedroom, and Dipper seemed to be having a hard time adapting to being in the wild and away from the internet for so long. Stan had a bit of fun teasing the boy, and enjoyed Mabel’s craziness. Although with the kids around it would be a bit harder to sneak away to check on Ford.

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

Stan smiled as he grabbed a Pitt Cola later that day, quite a few tour groups had come in, and he’d gotten Dipper into the woods for a while to hang some signs. The boy had only just gotten back, and Stan hoped he could get the poor kid to forget about the ‘strange stuff’ going on in Gravity Falls.

Heck Stan’s lived here for 30 years and he still doesn’t care much for the strangeness, aside from of course when his brother got him involved in the more fun experiments. Like that one time with a tentacle plant creature.

_FLASHBACK_

_Stan had just closed up the shack for the off season; Soos had already gone home for the day. And Ford had been working on some new plant he had discovered the previous day. He’d taken so long studying the dang thing that Stan was alone that night and Ford didn’t even come up for dinner. So after making a quick dinner, Stan headed over to the vending machine and punched in the code to open the door._

_As he made his way downstairs, Stan noticed that the air seemed very warm, almost as warm as Ford’s skin. He didn’t really think anything of it; normally the basement would radiate heat or cold depending on Ford’s mood. Cold was normally either a bad mood, or Ford was asleep (very rarely happens), and heat meant either good mood or really invested in project/research._

_“He’d better eat this dinner, last time he went without food for two days he nearly passed out before he came in me.” Stan muttered, before smirking. He’ll never let Ford live that down if that actually happened, and to ensure it didn’t Stan tried to bring his brother dinner or make him come up to eat when he needed food._

_Once Stan was in the portal room, Ford was writing about the large tentacle-like plant that was placed on the table next to him. “Evening Poindexter, I brought dinner.” Stan smiled and placed the plate of steak, potatoes, and green beans in front of his demon brother._

_Ford didn’t say anything, which was annoying, and before Stan could say anything, he felt a tentacle wrap around his waist. “What the,” Stan looked down and turned to see the tentacle plant was gently pulling him closer._

_Stan was about to push the tentacle off of him, when it dragged him back towards the plant, or possibly plant creature, Stan wasn’t too sure anymore. Stan tried to get away from the plant-creature, but more tentacles started to wrap around his limbs. One wrapped around his legs, two around his arms, and one was wrapping around his throat, not tight enough to choke him, but enough to forcibly pull him towards the plant-creature._

_Stan was about to call to Ford for help, when suddenly he moaned heavily. The tentacle around his waist moved the tip inside his shorts and had stroked his cock and squeezed it tightly. Stan stopped struggling and let the plan pull him closer, as more and more tentacles started to come at his body, some went underneath his clothes and stroke his flesh. Others started to take his clothes off, and a few extra tentacles were making their way to his mouth and ass._

_As Stan was getting pleasured by the tentacle-creature, Ford was diligently taking notes of the plant and its reactions to Stan. As well as what it was doing to his brother as well. Ford was going to ask his brother to help him with this special plant, but it seemed the plant wanted a head start on playing with his brother._

_Ford watched as the plant-creature had completely undressed his brother and continued to touch the chubbier twin’s body. Stan was slowly getting aroused from the intense pleasure from the tentacles rubbing his body. He was moaning, panting, and slowly getting redder as the green tentacles continued to rub Stan’s body._

_Some were rubbing his cock, some were tracing along the crack of Stan’s ass, teasingly going only a little in, but never really pushing too far past the tight ring of muscle. Ford made sure to note the way the tentacles were teasing his brother, to use it for other exploits with his twin._

_Ford watched as Stan started to suck on a tentacle that had gotten close to his mouth. His brother just looked so delicious with those vines stroking his body, wrapping around his limbs gently and tightening in all the right areas to ensure Stan wouldn’t come early. Stan was soon being penetrated by the tentacle near his ass; it was secreting a type of lubricant to make it easier for the plant-creature to enter Stan’s body._

_Ford himself was getting hard and eager watching this delicious display. He still took notes on the creature, and once Stan came, Ford went over and decided it was time to have his own fun with his brother, that lasted well into the night._

_FLASHBACK END_

“What’cha readin’ there slick?” Stan asked as he noticed that Dipper was reading some sort of book, but he changed it to Stan’s magazine.

“Oh just catching up on,” Dipper paused, before reading the title of the magazine aloud.

“That’s a good issue,” Stan told him, as he caught the sight of which month the magazine was.

“Hey family, check out my new boyfriend,” Mabel grinned and sowed off a tall teenager in a black zip-up hoodie, pants, and smelled suspiciously of squirrels, cherry pie, and the woods, from what Stan can tell.

Stan watched the ‘man’ through the corners of his eyes; the gnomes were getting desperate for human food if they were disguising themselves just to get some. Stan ignored them and made a mental note to bring this up with Ford later.

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

Later that day, after Stan had let the kids take something from the shop on the house, and after dinner. Stan went into the shack portion of the house, punched in the code, and took a plate of dinner down his reclusive brother.

“I wonder how he’s gonna react to the fact that our great niece’s first boyfriend was a bunch of gnomes?” Stan muttered aloud as he took the elevator down to his brother.


End file.
